


Yuri on ice-兩個羅密歐-番外1

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Yuri on ice-兩個羅密歐-番外1

紅色的布幕垂掛，暖色的燈光照的一陣溫暖，勇利看著坐在他身側的男人，在這樣的背景之下他看起更加的像是一幅畫般，在他的銀白色的短髮上甚至還染上了一點燈光的色彩，而在察覺到那股專注的視線時，維克多忍不住的笑了一下，接著用迅雷不及耳的速度側過了臉在勇利的唇上吻了一口，雖然是一觸及分的吻，但那仍然讓勇利有些害羞，只見他瞪大了眼睛有些不可置信的看著維克多，甚至還左右張望了一下，就怕他們剛才的舉動會被誰給看見，但還好他們的位子是在二樓的最前排，在加上鄰近歌劇開始的時間，所以其他人根本不會往他們的方向去看，說如此但仍是讓勇利夠嚇的。  
「維克多！」像是帶著一點責備的語調，勇利忍不住的開口低聲喊著。  
「你要是再怎麼繼續的看著我的話，會讓我又想吻下去了，勇利。」雖然維克多的藍色眼睛裡帶著一點笑意，但他認真起來的表情確不像是在開玩笑的樣子。  
「別鬧，這裡可是百老匯。」  
這時勇利忍不住的壓低聲音說道，他就怕一個不小心兩個人的說話聲音要是大了些，反而會引起其他人的注意。  
「我知道，所以我只是稍微的碰了一下，那甚至連個吻都稱不上。」  
這時勇利無奈的看了維克多一眼，在這當下他實在是不想跟他辯論那是不是一個吻的問題，而也就在兩人才剛對視不久之後，他們頭頂上的燈就暗了下來，取而代之的是舞台上的燈光亮了起來，於是在熟背景的音樂傳了開來之後，他們倆人這才連忙的把視線給拉回了到舞台上，專心的看起了歌劇。  
比起歌劇勇利其實看芭蕾舞劇的時候還比較多了些，這是源於他的導師美奈子在年輕的時候是一名芭蕾舞者的關係，所以她總是喜歡糾正她的學生儀態，這也讓勇利對芭蕾舞產生了點興趣，不過歌劇他也蠻喜歡的就是了，在說莎士比亞的羅密歐與茱麗葉對勇利他們來說有一點不太一樣的含意，在他們關係確認的那一天，維克多到日本去找他的那個晚上，他們就是看了這部電影，勇利很清楚維克多想告訴他的話，那就是身份的對立也阻止不了他愛他。  
所以在兩人決定一起放了一個長假，並且在日本探完親之後，維克多就帶著勇利來到了紐約，而這也可以說是自從他們關係確認之後的第一場兩人約會。

而當劇情來到了羅密歐爬過石牆來到了茱麗葉的窗台之下，在兩人深情的對唱時，維克多便悄悄的握住了勇利的手，在那溫暖的掌心上帶著薄薄的厚繭，那和自己差不多略帶粗糙的觸感，這讓維克多十分的喜愛。  
雖然在維克多握住的當下勇利並沒有多表示什麼，但在那之後他也悄悄的回握了一下，接著就任由維克多將自己的手放在掌心中把玩，雖然勇利的表情看起是如此的平淡，但是維克多很肯定的，如果現在燈光打開來的話，那麼一定能看見勇利的臉上帶著一點薄紅，因為他的勇利就是這麼的害羞可愛，而這樣的勇利也只有他才能看得到，這讓維克多產生了一種勇利被他獨佔的感覺。  
但是當舞台上的劇情來到羅密歐以為茱麗葉死去時，他手拿著匕首刺進了自己心臟的瞬間，維克多可以感覺到勇利用力的握了他一下，而帶點安撫性質的維克多在這時輕拍了勇利的手表是安慰。  
他知道勇利為什麼會這麼激動，甚至應該說是感觸，因為不論事之前發生過的事情還是未來，他們的處境都很有可能就會遇上那樣的結局。  
而在劇情來到茱麗葉醒過來發現死去的羅密歐時，勇利的肩膀似乎又抖動了一下，一直到整個歌劇都落幕了之後，勇利便顯得有些沉默，這讓維克多開始有些後悔了，也許他應該挑一個歡樂一點的歌劇才對，但是他跟勇利的第一場的歌劇，他實在是很想跟勇利一起去看羅密歐與茱麗葉，雖然那是一場悲劇，但是在這個故事裡面可以看見一份堅定的信念與情感，而這才是維克多想告訴勇利的，他永遠都不會放開勇利的手，即使到死亡的那一刻。  
不過當一切都落幕之後，走在離開通道上的勇利似乎還有些悶悶不樂的，於是維克多便牽起了他的手在唇邊吻了一下，然後說著：  
「那永遠不會是我們，但是我們的情感並不會輸給他們，早知道看這個會讓你這麼低落，也許我們應該看別的歌劇。」  
「不！很好看，而且我也知道為什麼維克多你會選擇這一齣歌劇，甚至我也想跟你一起看這個，只是維克多…我希望我們不論是誰出了事情，剩下的人都能夠好好的過日子。」  
「這個我不能答應你，勇利，因為我不想去假設你會出事情而去做任何約定，所以你記著不論發生什麼事情，你都必須回到我的身邊，你只要記得我會一直在這裡等你就好了。」  
「而我也會一直等你。」最後勇利是這麼說的。  
除了看歌劇時的有點心情低落之外，在那後來他門兩人就像是一般的小情侶那樣的逛街、吃飯、約會，雖然維克多不是沒有過伴侶，但這些跟勇利一起做就是有種全新不一樣的感受，而這對勇利來說這更是一種他完全沒體驗過的生活。

也就在夜幕垂下，天空呈現一片陰暗時，街上的路燈也都紛紛的亮了起來，這時維克多就牽著勇利的手走到了旅館，這樣愜意的生活讓他們有種脫離身份的感覺，不過當他們兩人走到了房門口時，勇利卻突然的感覺到有些緊張了，因為他很清楚現在的維克多已經有不用擔心被監聽的干擾器了，一想到這裡勇利的臉就紅了起來，雖然他並沒有特別的期待接下來的發展，但是接下會發生的事情，他內心是很清楚的。  
畢竟在上一次他們在義大利休養時，他還記得那一天他們在花園裡散著步，然後維克多在公園椅上吻了他，雖然說因為腳傷的關係，在當天晚上維克多並沒有做到最後，但是除了進去以外的事情他們都做得差不多了，他還記得他全身赤裸的與維克多貼在一起，兩人不斷升高的體溫像是要將對方給融化了一般，而維克多那雙纖長的手放在了他的性器上頭，從頂端開始仔細的套弄，帶點薄繭的手指、略帶粗糙的觸感，這讓勇利有了不一樣的感受，他只記得自己發出像是哽咽一般的聲音，有些受不住的喊了幾聲，接著維克多便將自己硬挺灼熱的部位卡進了他的大腿之間，炙熱、堅硬的摩擦著他大腿的嫩肉而前後起伏，雖然沒有進到體內，但是勇利覺得已經相差不遠了，而在最後他們兩人達到頂端時，一起洩出的白濁液體變混在了一塊。

當勇利的思緒不斷的飄往那一天時，維克多便發現勇利雙頰泛紅的站在門口發呆，似乎在思考著什麼，這讓他忍不住有點想調侃起這樣的勇利，於是在房門打開來的時候，維克多有些故意的回過頭去對著勇利說道。  
「勇利是不是在想什麼色色的事情？你的臉都紅了。」  
「我…我沒有！我不是！我絕對沒有想什麼！」頓時勇利臉紅心虛的搖著頭，像是在拼命的否認著什麼，可是當他越否認時，他的內心也同時擔心著，維克多會不會因此而誤會自己並不想跟他有著親密關係，於是他連忙又有些緊張的解釋著。  
「我不是…那個意思…我沒有不想…但也不是期待著一定要維克多你做什麼，總之…我…」  
看著勇利紅著臉一臉無措的樣子，這讓維克多忍不住的輕笑了起來，他一把拉過了勇利將他給拉進了懷裡，接著在他的髮上吻了一口答道。  
「我知道、我明白，所以你不用那麼緊張，就算你真的有在期待，我也只會感到很開心而已，因為我的確也很期待接下來的發展。」  
維克多的這個回答無疑的是表態了接下來會發生的事情，那就代表如同勇利剛才所想的，訊號干擾器又會再次的用上，雖然這依舊會讓勇利覺得有些害羞，但是當維克多如此坦然他的情緒與渴望時，勇利似乎又覺得沒有那麼緊張了。  
所以當他們兩人一踏進屋內之後，維克多便捧著勇利的臉開始吻了起來時，這讓勇利感覺到自己的體溫在升高，腦袋似乎也發出了嗡嗡嗡般鳴叫聲，他的理智也在一點一點的消散，只剩下想貼近維克多的渴望。  
也不知道是從誰開始的，當勇利回過神來時，他跟維克多已經在互相扯著彼此的衣物，襯衫上的鈕扣還差一點就被扯掉了，只見有些鬆脫的白線上仍掛著鬆鬆垮垮的扣子，彷彿只要在用力一點這顆鈕扣就要從襯衫上墜落了，但這仍然阻擋不了他們逐漸升高的渴望。  
當上衣就像條破抹布般被扔在地面上時，維克多的手已經在勇利光滑的背脊上來回遊走，雖然偶爾會摸到一些細小凹凸不平的傷疤，但這卻不會抹去維克多的興致，這特別的觸感反而讓他有些愛不釋手，而且每當他摸到某些因為傷疤而變得敏乾的肌膚時，勇利總是會輕輕的顫了兩下，對於這樣的反應維克多更是十分的喜歡。  
而當他們兩人赤裸的胸口緊貼，彼此相互摩擦時，維克多甚至可以感覺到勇利胸口上快速的心跳聲，以及微微顫抖挺立的乳尖，而每一次肌膚的摩擦似乎都能帶來不同的感受，在這樣的刺激下，他們也能感受到彼此緊貼在一起的下身也越來越硬挺與灼熱。  
這時維克多便順著勇利的腰窩將右手伸進了他的內褲裡去，並且沿著臀縫向下然後在緊緻的入口處打圈，由於在沒有任何的潤滑關係，以至於入口處的地方顯得有些乾澀。  
所以維克多也並不打算就這麼的進去，他只是先用手指在皺褶處的地方按壓搔刮，而這樣的動作也成功的讓他聽見了勇利在喉頭滾動的呻吟，那小小的一聲才剛發出來就維克多的吻給奪走了，到了這時就算是維克多也開始感到氣息混亂。  
於是他收回了右手回到了勇利褲子的前方，有些焦躁的解開了對方的皮帶後，刷的一聲把勇利的褲子連同內褲給拉下，而這時的勇利也十分配合的在褲子掉到了底下時，緩緩的抬起了左腳，接著是右腳，然後將雙腿從地上的褲子裡給抽離。  
就在勇利全身赤裸的站立時，一陣羞恥的感覺開始蔓延了上來，他的雙頰染上了一抹紅暈，連身體都有些微微的顫抖，而這樣性感可人的模樣，實在是讓人難以相信勇利身為嵐十代的身份，只不過這樣的勇利也只會屬於維克多而已。  
而這時的維克多已經無法在保持理智，他邊吻著勇利然後摟著對方往床邊走去，當他們來到了床鋪的邊緣時，維克多便一把的將勇利給撲倒在床上，這突如其來的舉動導致勇利倒在床上時還沒反應過來，他的雙腿就被大開的架在維克多的腰際，而大腿中間抬起頭的性器便就這麼直接的暴露在維克多的面前，雖然這並不是勇利第一次坦然的面對維克多，但是看著自己如此精神抖擻的部位，勇利還是覺得有些難為情，甚至還因為有些緊張跟亢奮在頂端上分泌了一些透明黏稠的液體。  
「別…別這樣看…我。」  
這時勇利有些尷尬的說著，就在他的雙手就要往大腿中間遮去時，維克多卻早一步的用左手阻擋著勇利的動作，而他的右手則順勢的摸上了沾染著體液的性器。  
「維…維克多！」這突如其來的觸碰讓勇利忍不住的驚呼了一聲，但在那一聲驚呼之後，更多的是隱忍在喉頭的呻吟。  
「勇利怎麼可以遮起來呢！現在包含勇利這裡的所有地方都是屬於我的，所以就算是勇利自己也不能遮。」維克多邊說邊富有技巧的上下捻動，而帶點薄繭的手指在勇利的敏感點上搓揉的時候，毫不意外的便聽見了喉頭滾動像小貓一般的呻吟。  
而這樣的聲音瞬間就讓維克多的理智退的一乾二淨，猛然的維克多向前，整個身體覆蓋在勇利的上方，而他的右手仍不斷的持續動作著，但左手則改在勇利的胸口上到處撫摸，雙唇則是將勇利緊抿著的嘴唇給吻入其中，也在維克多的引導以及挑逗之下，在過了沒多久之後勇利的身體突然一陣繃緊，而被迫分開在維克多兩側的大腿肌肉正在緊縮，接著腳背一彎，貓咪似的嗓音又從喉頭理發出，緊接維克多就感覺到自己的右手上多了一股溫熱黏膩的觸感。

那就像是訊號或者是一種鼓舞，就在勇利還在射精的餘韻裡頭時，維克多早就一把的拉開了床邊的床邊櫃，在這種飯店的床邊通常都會放一些貼心的小物品，雖然在維克多的行李裡面還有著一大堆克里斯送給他的亂七八糟的東西，例如玫瑰味的潤滑液之類的，但這種時候維克多完全沒有心思或去在意或者是講究這麼多，況且他定的可是最適合情侶約會的五星級飯店，潤滑液之類的品質肯定也不會太差。  
所以就在維克多從床邊櫃裡撈出了一個小條管狀物之後，他便迅速的扭開了蓋子，將潤滑液擠在了他沾滿勇利精液的手掌上，而此刻畫面看起來及其曖昧與荒唐，對於勇利這個還沒有過真槍實彈的害羞日本男兒來說，衝擊實在是有些過大，這一下子就將他的注意力給拉了回來，就在這時勇利心裡忍不住的想著，維克多總是說他很性感，但就他現在看來，此刻的維克多才性感的不得了，而這樣的維克多在現在也就只屬於他一個人的。  
雖然勇利仍然覺得十分的害羞，尤其是當維克多的手指在他身後的入口處開始畫圈挺進的時候，勇利的一張臉除了緊張到臉紅之外，看起來還有些緊繃，這讓維克多才剛探進去一根指截之後就停下了動作。  
「還好嗎，勇利？」  
雖然以維克多的經驗來說，他並不覺得自己會弄痛或者弄傷勇利，但是當他看見勇利的臉部表情緊繃，還略帶皺眉的模樣，就讓他有些擔心勇利是不是哪裡感覺到不舒服，或者是有些後悔了？  
畢竟男人之間的性愛，本來就是承受方的疼痛比較多，尤其是從來沒有經驗過的人，也因此維克多可不想在第一次性愛就帶給勇利不太好的體驗，不過也就在維克多的指節稍微的後退想要抽離時，勇利卻一把的抓住了維克多的手，制止了他接下來的動作。  
「不…不是的，我只是有些…難為情。」勇利紅著臉有些結巴的說著，整張臉幾乎都要被染紅了。  
在知道勇利只是因為害羞之後，維克多便放心的繼續動作了起來，於是他將手指微彎又往裡頭探進了幾吋，而當他不經意的觸碰到某個點上時，勇利的身子卻突然的癱軟了起來，甚至還發出了點黏膩的嗓音。  
在挖掘到勇利體內的敏感點之後，維克多便毫不猶豫的朝著那點持續按壓摩擦，而也就在他持續的動作之下，本來因為射精而疲軟下去的器官，又再次的挺了起來，甚至在頂端還滲出了一點黏液。  
於是順著這個勢，維克多又加入了第二根手指繼續擴張著，一直到三根手指都可以順利進出之後，他這才將手指給抽了出來，但同時也因為維克多突然抽離的動作，這讓勇利因為快感而有些緊繃的大腿抖了一下，甚至就連身體都有些不自覺得往維克多的方向拉近，似乎是有些不捨維克多的離開，不過這股空虛的感覺並沒有持續太久，當維克多拉下了自己的褲頭拉鍊後，繃在內褲裡勒的有些痛的性器便彈跳了出來，而性器的頂端似乎還因為興奮而流出了一點黏液，在柱身上頭的青筋似乎也一跳一跳的。  
隨後維克多將自己頂在了那溫潤的入口，因為被充分擴張後的關係，當維克多抵在了上頭時，性器頂端便微微的沒入了勇利的體內，那像是被輕輕含住的感覺，就讓維克多為之瘋狂，在入口處的地方既柔軟又黏膩來帶了一點高溫，每一個地方都像是在吸引著他進入到更深的地方，雖然維克多很想就這樣拉著勇利的腰直接的挺了進去，但是顧慮到勇利還是第一次的關係，他便放緩了動作，而帶著情慾沙啞的嗓音確也不忘了開口問道。  
「我可以…進去嗎？勇利。」

然而在此時勇利的大腦已經燒成了一片糨糊，就連維克多在說些什麼他都有些不明白，像是有些困惑的、又像是有些疑問的，他歪著頭看了維克多一眼，隨後扭了扭腰似乎想更靠近維克多一點，在此時勇利並沒有意識到，他的這個動作讓維克多倒抽了一口氣，瞬間碩大的頂端便頂開了一點嫩肉進到了裡頭，那進入的緊致觸感幾乎是要讓維克多瘋狂，他再也無法等待勇利的回答，掐著勇利的腰猛然的頂到了最深處。  
雖然在事前已經是做過充分的潤滑和準備，但維克多的性器對勇利來說還是有些太大，以至於在頂進去的瞬間，勇利也發出了一聲微弱的悶哼聲，那像是有些疼痛一般，在勇利的眼角也被逼出了一點淚水，看著那雙眼睛帶著淚的模樣，維克多的心裡便軟的一蹋糊塗，於是他在勇利的眼角上吻了吻像是在安慰般的說著。  
「乖，放鬆點…很快就不疼了。」  
這時維克多的每一句話都像是包裹著糖衣的毒藥，即便下身還傳來鈍痛的感覺，但勇利就是忍不住遵照著維克多的指示，他張大了嘴喘息，試圖讓自己放鬆了下來，而也就在他才剛喘了幾口氣稍微放鬆之後，維克多又前後動了一些，這又讓勇利再度發出像小貓般的哽咽。  
不過也就在維克多的碩大頂端擦過勇利體內的某一點時，勇利突然整個人都軟了下來，喉嚨裡也發出了一點哀求哭音。  
「不…哈阿…這裡不行…」  
那像是對陌生快感害怕般的請求，卻讓維克多的眼睛亮了起來。  
「這裡？」  
「對…這裡不─」  
就在勇利話才說到一半時，維克多便一個奮力的往那點上頂了頂，而這突如其來的刺激也讓勇利拉高了語調，連身子都忍不住的弓了起來，腳背整個彎曲，甚至大腿上的肌肉也在顫抖著，而緊接等著勇利的便是維克多的一陣深入淺出。  
當碩大的頂端刻意碾壓著那點衝進勇利體內時，勇利就有些受不住的發出了帶著哭音的呻吟，雖說如此但每當維克多的性器後退就要從勇利體內滑出來的時後，在那裡頭的嫩肉似乎又有些不捨的吸附在維克多的柱身上，像是在挽留一般。  
這不禁讓維克多產生一種想就此留在勇利體內的想法，溫熱、緊緻、濕潤的觸感，也許還包含了心中濃烈情感的因素，維克多只覺得這一次的性愛比往常所有過的性愛都還要更加的美好，就連勇利那帶點哭音的呻吟，隱忍般的低呼聲都遠比他聽過的任何聲音更能燃燒他的理智。  
於是在一陣快速的進出之後，一股灼熱的刺激感在維克多的性器上跳動，就連勇利都能感覺到柱身上的脈動，接著當維克多一個用力挺入時，粗長的性器便來到了前所未有的深度，在腸道深處的一個彎口，當維克多抵上去的瞬間，勇利只覺得他腦袋似乎炸出了一連串的煙花。  
他甚至不知道自己發出了什麼樣的聲音，淚水從眼角邊滑下，劇烈的刺激讓他的身體產生了痙攣，一股白濁也從他的頂端射出，噴濺在維克多的小腹上頭，而在那一瞬間勇利的內壁也跟著抽搐，在被這麼緊緻的包覆與吸吮之下，維克多又往前挺進了一些接著便射進了勇利體內。  
於是在這一陣灼熱的刺激下，又逼得勇利斷斷續續的噴濺了一些精液出來，有幾滴白色的水珠還順這癱軟下來的柱身落下，而這畫面立馬看得維克多又硬了起來，就在勇利意識到體內的東西又再度脹大硬挺的瞬間，他有些緊張並且慌亂的說著。  
「維克多…你…怎麼又…」  
「抱歉，勇利，本來想對你溫柔一點的，但是我實在是…」  
維克多的話才說到一半，他就忍不住的挺進了勇利的體內，而接下來維克多些什麼都進不到勇利的耳裡，他只知道自己的內壁在灼燒，快感之後還帶了一點刺痛的感覺，雖然有些疼痛但是卻不至於無法忍受，反而帶來一種奇異的感受，而每一次當那些快感積聚到最後，本來以為已經射不出東西的前端，又會痠澀的吐出了一些精液，在這一天勇利才突然明白到自己射精的極限在哪裡，而當他終於射不出任何東西時，內壁所帶來的快感仍然將他給逼到意識喪失，就在勇利失去意識的前一刻，他只感受到維克多還抵在他的敏感點上猛幹，在那一刻勇利只覺得自己就要死在這張床上了。

當次日清晨，勇利的意識回歸之後，他只覺得自己像是做了一整晚的重訓一般，全身的肌肉都痠痛到不行，甚至就連性器也還透出一股酸澀，而在身後的體內他還有一種維克多還埋在裡面的錯覺，這時勇利不禁擔心起關於那處將來是否會產生許多的醫療的問題，不是他危言聳聽或是在這麼浪漫的時刻想起這麼不合宜的事情，畢竟直到現在他都還有種體內塞著維克多性器的錯覺，這種持續被撐開的感覺實在是不太正常，然而就當他仔細的思考與感受了幾秒之後，他卻驚訝的發現那並不是他的錯覺，雖然他全身清爽看起來就是有被清理過的樣子，但是某人的性器卻仍舊的埋在他的體內，雖然沉睡的狀態比不上昨晚瘋狂的粗度與硬度，但是仍然有一種飽滿緊緻的感覺，在感覺上雖然並沒有什麼不舒服，但是那樣的感覺實在是太過於怪異，以至於讓勇利覺得有些難為情，於是當他緩慢的挪動身體想將某人的性器從體內抽離時，在碩大的頂端滑到了穴口準被脫出的那一刻，環在勇利腰間的手臂卻突然一緊，將人給迅速的拉回了懷抱當中，而這突如其來的動作也讓沉睡的性器稍微的硬挺了起來，當飽滿的頂端狠狠的擦過內壁的敏感點時，又惹得勇利發出了微弱的悶哼聲。  
「你想去哪裡？勇利。」這時維克多帶著剛睡醒還有些困倦，但仍是迷人的嗓音說著，並且在那語尾上揚的語調當中還可以聽見一點的情慾參雜在那裡頭。  
「維…維克多…你別亂動！」  
「怎樣叫亂動？這樣？」看著勇利脹紅著臉話說的有些不清楚的樣子，瞬間就掀起了維克多想做亂的心情，於是在他話才剛說完，便故意的往前頂了頂，惹得勇利又顫抖了身軀。  
「一大清早的…不要這樣！」  
雖然勇利這麼的斥喝著，但是眼前的風光實在太好了，這讓本來只是想稍微捉弄勇利的維克多忍不住的又做了下去。  
「沒關係，昨天晚上我就掛上了請勿打擾的牌子，而且這個房間我們後天才會退房，所以不用擔心。」  
於是帶著愉悅的心情，維克多又開始了他的新一輪動作，在這時他無比的慶幸著，昨天本來只是想讓勇利多睡點所以才掛上牌，現在倒是讓他好辦事了許多。  
而也是在這一天，勇利也深深的體會到維克多到底有多沒有底線，雖然在一開始的時候勇利有些抗拒，畢竟大白天的，對日本的害羞男兒來說實在是有些不太恰當，但是當維克多不斷啞著嗓音親吻在他肩頭呢喃的說著情話時，不可否認的勇利覺得自己的心都要融化了。

就讓這熱度一直燃燒然後刻進他們的骨子裡，那這樣在他們離別的時候就還能感受到對方的熱度，在這時的勇利是這麼想的。

不過當他們下午好不容易從房門裡出來之後，勇利又覺得維克多這人真的是太沒有節操了，雖然腰很酸某個部位的異樣感很重，但是這一天他們也看見了不一樣的彼此，而這樣子對他們來說很好，因為他們需要更多的時間來了解不一樣的對方，一直到他們永不分離為止。

那就讓他們就算到了死亡的那一天，也無法澆熄他們對彼此的那一份情意。


End file.
